Jolyne Cujoh
Jolyne Cujoh= |-|Stone Free= Summary Jolyne Cujoh is the daughter of Jotaro Kujo and the sixth "JoJo" in JoJo's Bizarre Adventure and the main protagonist of Part VI: Stone Ocean. She is framed for murder, arrested, and sent to Green Dolphin St. Prison. Before that, she is pricked by a piece of the Stand Arrow she receives as a gift from her father, eventually awakening her Stand: Stone Free. In prison, she learns about her family's history and her father's altercations with Dio Brando. She soon finds Dio's acolyte, Enrico Pucci, and attempts to stop his plan to obtain Heaven. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C. 8-C with Stone Free Name: Jolyne Cujoh, JoJo (Nicknamed) Origin: JoJo's Bizarre Adventure (Part VI: Stone Ocean) Gender: Female Age: 19 Classification: Human, Prisoner, Stand User Powers and Abilities: Peak Human, Extrasensory Perception (Capable of seeing ghosts and souls among some other supernatural forces that are normally otherwise invisible), Non-Physical Interaction (As Stone Free is composed of the string that makes up Jolyne's body, Jolyne is granted the same type of non-physical interaction as Stone Free), Aura and Summoning (Of her Stand). Stone Free has Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Afterimage Creation (Its attacks often leave afterimages), Extrasensory Perception (Much like its user), Invisibility, Non-Corporeality, Non-Physical Interaction, Can manipulate and unravel strings that can be controlled remotely, as well as be used to listen in on sound from a distance. Her ability grants a limited form of regeneration and can even operate the strings independently from her body. Attack Potency: Street level (In physical combat, can deal superhuman damage to athletes). Building level+ with Stone Free (Fights on par with, if not does better than Whitesnake) Speed: Superhuman with Massively FTL reactions (Fights CQC with C-Moon and reacts to it several times). Massively FTL with Stone Free (Can fight evenly against Whitesnake, who blitzed Jotaro. Managed to land an imprecise hit on Pucci with Made in Heaven, who was becoming faster each moment and had dodged attacks from Star Platinum) Lifting Strength: Superhuman. At least Class 5 Striking Strength: Street Class. Building Class+ with Stone Free (Punches hard enough to deflect meteorites shot by Planet Waves, its fists have the power of a small, incredibly fast-moving meteor) Durability: Street level. Building level+ with Stone Free (Can tank punches from both Whitesnake and Star Platinum) Stamina: Superhuman Range: 1-2 Meters with Stone Free manifested, up to 24 meters with her string unraveled. Standard Equipment: Stone Free Intelligence: High (Battle Tactician and Strategist; experienced in Stand Battles) Weaknesses: Any damage taken by Stone Free will reflect back onto Jolyne. She can only unravel strings for up to 70% on her body before she begins to take notable damage. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Stone Free:' Stone Free is a blue, humanoid Stand composed entirely of string. It wears green, translucent shades and apparently smells like soap. It uses melee attacks and can extend its range with string. **'Strings:' Jolyne and Stone Free can detach/attach strings from/on their body (in Jolyne's case, flesh.) in which they can perform various feats. Due to its versatile nature, there's likely many more things it can be used for. This includes things such as: ***Transform them into weaves of nets ***Apply string to wounds like stitches and heal them ***Extend parts of Jolyne and Stone Free's bodies ***Create clothing and disguises ***Be vibrated and carry sound waves similar to an acoustic telephone Others Notable Victories: Trish Una (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Trish's Profile Noriaki Kakyoin (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Kakyoin's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Giorno Giovana (Jojo's Bizarre Adventure) Giorno's Profile (Giorno did not have G.E.R. in this match) Bruno Bucellatti (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Bruno's Profile Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:JoJo's Bizarre Adventure Category:Stand Users Category:Humans Category:Joestar Family Members Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Heroes Category:Manga Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Thread Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Adventurers Category:Teenagers Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Invisibility Users Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Aura Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Summoners